OPERATIVE
by Kelly Min
Summary: UNFINISHED. The KND are all 12... only a year until they leave. What does Numbuh One have up his sleeve?
1. OPERATIVE

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1February 24, 2004

"O.P.E.R.A.T.I.V.E."

"Our Plan Establishing Replacements And Training Initiative Verily Ensues"

Writing Operative: Kelly Min

[ kmoule@poetic.com ]

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door is not mine, you know that, right?  Good. ^_^ The only characters that belong to myself are the ones created here, and never aforementioned otherwise.  

"Numbuh Two, initiate landing."  Numbuh One said from within his Captain's chair.  Here they all were, twelve... a year away from leaving KND, and none of them wanting to.  But then again, who would?  KND offers regular kids the chance to fight for what is silly and good, and manners and good hygiene are not top priority here, in fact they're grounds for suspension.  Numbuh Two did as told, as Numbuhs Four and Five sat on either sides of the shooting bays, and Numbuh Three sat on the floor, coloring with crayons.  As soon as the Kids Next Door vessel landed, all five of them reported back to the KND Clubhouse.  Numbuh One was silent as the other kids walked inside.  

"Numbuh One, what's botherin' you man?"  Numbuh Five asked.  Numbuh One let out a distant sigh.  "We've all got one more year here, one more year as Kids Next Door... and it's creeping up on us, and we haven't done a thing about it."  Numbuh One took a seat, as did the others.  "Haven't done a thing about it?  What are you goin' on about?"  Numbuh Four questioned, looking to the others.  "We've always been on top, Numbuh Four... and so this time shouldn't be any different!"  Numbuh One smacked fist to palm.  "What?"  All four of the other KND were confused.  "I say, we go on a worldwide hunt, each of us selecting one replacement."  Numbuh One nodded, smirking, as the others looked to one another.

"Replacement?  For what?"  Numbuh Two was now getting a little nervous, not to mention worried.  "For us, they will be the new Kids Next Door... who better else to select AND train them then us?"  Numbuh One had an excellent point.  Numbuh Three's eyes were welling up in tears.  "I'M GOING TO MISS YOU GUYS!"  She sobbed onto Numbuh Four, who secretly smiled... and patted her head.  Numbuh Five rolled her eyes.  "Great plan Numbuh One, who's choosing who?"  Numbuh One smirked.  "We're each choosing our own replacement.  We don't have to go in order, but our research on this project starts immediately.  Any possible candidate will be interviewed and taken on test-runs.  Numbuhs Two, Four, and Five, I want you ready us for a five week journey.  Numbuh Three, you stay here and color with your crayons.  I am going to be working on the interview forms and possible test-runs."  Numbuh One took his seat, watching the others go to work.

"Y'know, it wouldn't be so bad to show 'em what we gotta face, eh, Nigel?"  Numbuh Four contemplated as he gathered some gear, most likely going on a food hunt.  "Excellent idea!  Although I'm not sure how we'd strategically plan for an enemy to attack..."  Numbuh One scribbled down some other thoughts.  "If we're going to be training them, we might as well take them on.  So when we do fight, we'll see their tactics in action."  Numbuh Two added.  "I think it's a brilliant maneuver, then it's settled, when we've selected the new five, not only will they train with us, but they'll work with us until our last day... and then we'll hand over with honor and prestige, and not let some buffoons run the place!"  Numbuh One smirked as the other ran off and Numbuh Three went back to her coloring, and Numbuh One went back to his interviews.  


	2. Numbuh 05

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1February 25, 2004

"O.P.E.R.A.T.I.V.E."

Chapter Two: Numbuh 05

Writing Operative: Kelly Min

[ kmoule@poetic.com ]

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door is not mine, you know that, right?  Good. ^_^ The only characters that belong to myself are the ones created here, and never aforementioned otherwise. 

Author's Note:  Any of you want to see what the new KND will look like?  Now keeping in mind that I'm more of a writer than I am an artist, please be gentle… the only one you're getting a sneak of name is Numbuh 01… ~chuckles~  Numbuh 02 is in the thinking process, and after you're done reading this, you'll know what Numbuh 05's name is.  ~nods~  And YES, these were all drawn in Paint… with a mouse, not a tablet, a MOUSE… ~nods~ …and then edited in PSP7.  Go to photobucket.com and lookup the user kellymin, then click on the album called "KND".                                                  

Things had progressed smoothly, it would be a diligent month and a half process.  Of finding, selecting, and most importantly, giving all they could... the Kids Next Door were going to be responsible for the next generation of KND.  They were in Nigeria... Numbuh Five had distinctly researched and researched her replacement.  To put it mildly, she didn't want a Numbuh Three replacing her.  On all screens, came the information about the newest possible member of KND.  Numbuh Zero-Five, as he would be called for now.  

"Our first possibility, his name is Ebele Olujimi, he's Nigerian, 9 years old… but he speaks English.  He currently lives with his mother, who is far too busy with the caring of his younger sister… chances of her noticing within our time of seek and remove, a mere 3%... however, if she does notice, we will be ready to take drastic measures.  By the look of him, I'd say you made a brilliant choice, Numbuh Five."  Numbuh One complimented, knowing she'd at least go above and beyond what was expected of her at any given time.  "Thanks, I think he'll be a welcomed addition to the new group."  Numbuh Five grinned, watching the screens.  

"Numbuh Two, prepare and initiate landing procedures.  As well as camouflage for the proper and most evasive form of not being seen."  Numbuh Two nodded and got right to work on that.  While Numbuhs Four and Five kept an eye out for any possible dangers.  Just in case, Numbuh Four cracked his knuckles.  Numbuh Five adjusted her hat and put on her backpack.  All of them had backpacks with a bit of food and their own choice of weapon and supplies.  Numbuh One was finishing up some paperwork and watched through the visuals as they landed camouflaged and un-noticed in the Nigerian Jungle.  

"Move out."  Numbuh One said as they all piled out of the vessel, acting just like they were on a mission to save a kid, and in some aspect, they were.  They were saving themselves from having horrible replacements, and this way… the ones they select would be ready to fight and ready to be all they could be, of course, there was one problem Numbuh One could foresee.  No one getting along with one another, he'd need to think of ideas on how to get them all to be friends, otherwise, this might not work out as planned.

All of them covered the area, with Numbuh One running down the front.  He dodged trees mostly, not really coming in contact with anything.  He stopped, looking around for the signs of a hut, with a possible baby girl crying inside.  Suddenly, he heard something even better.  "Ebele!  Come in here please!"  A woman cried, probably his mother.  Ebele was then spotted.  Bald-headed kid, black eyes, and wearing boots… green shirt and blue pants.  Boots were black with red soles.  Before Ebele could get to his hut, Numbuh One grabbed him and pulled him into the KND circle.

"Who are you?"  Ebele looked around to the five kids standing around him.  He was a little bit intimidated, he didn't know any of them.  "Who ARE you?"  He demanded as the silence continued.  Numbuh Five suddenly grabbed Ebele and ran off with him, hand over his mouth, heading toward the vessel.  The other four kept their eyes out and followed.  As soon as they were all inside, Numbuh Five sat Ebele down in Numbuh One's chair, and the other surrounded him as Numbuh One approached.

"Sorry to have to do that, Ebele… but we wanted to make sure this stayed as secretive as possible."  Numbuh One apologized.  Ebele just blinked.  "What is going on here?  Who are you?  How did you know my name?"  Ebele's questions were fair and just, but no one was talking just yet.  "Nigel Uno aka Number One… this is Hoagie, Numbuh Two… Kiku is Three… Numbuh Four is Wally… and Five is Abby… we're the Kids Next Door."  Numbuh One smirked, as recognition came.  "Yes!  I've heard of you!  But… I'm not in danger, why are you here?"  Ebele was still somewhat confused.

"We're recruiting, Ebele.  In a year, we have to retire KND… and we don't want some plain old _children_ taking over us, so we've decided to do something about it.  We're going to take five inductees, train and work with them for a year, and then hand them over a position on this team when we turn thirteen."  Numbuh One explained.  "Oh, I get it… great plan… but why tell me?"  Ebele, still oblivious to the fact.  "Numbuh Five has selected you as her replacement.  This is a one time offer, Ebele.  You can come with us now and become Numbuh Zero-Five… or go on with your _ordinary_ childhood."  Numbuh One turned to look at the screen showing Ebele's family.

"Me?  On KND?  Awesome!  You bet I'll join!"  Ebele grinned, doing a high-five with Numbuh Five.  "After you've met our requirements, Ebele, then your training will begin."  Numbuh One corrected, as Ebele nodded and saluted.  "Ebele Olujimi, ready and waiting, Numbuh One."  Ebele and Numbuh One grinned.  "Excellent.   Numbuh Two, get us home, Numbuh Five, show him around, Numbuh Four, watch for any danger, and Numbuh Three, get us some lunch."  Numbuh Three saluted as Numbuh Four stood guard, Numbuh Two started up the vessel, and Numbuh Five and Ebele made their way around.  


	3. Numbuh 04

February 27, 2004

"O.P.E.R.A.T.I.V.E."

Chapter Three: Numbuh 04

Writing Operative: Kelly Min

[ kmoule@poetic.com ]

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door is not mine, you know that, right?  Good. ^_^ The only characters that belong to myself are the ones created here, and never aforementioned otherwise (Ebele Olujimi). 

Author's Note:  Welcome aboard, Ebele!  ~grins~  Good luck with your training and I hope you make Abby proud!  :3  I hope everyone's enjoying this (and if you're not… well then, um… I don't know why you're still reading this…), oddly enough, I don't think I'm much of a KND fan… but I'm one enough to be writing fanfiction.  ~chuckles~  Well, anyway… here we go on another trip!  Please let me know, read and review!  Who's next, you ask?  Well, the title tells all.  ~g~  I also realize things might go the same way… like there might be some likeness to the previous chapter… some but not all, and uh… I apologize if Numbuh Two/Three/Five don't say much… _;;  I promise I'll do better.

"And finally, Ebele, my last test… let us pretend that Numbuh Four here… is your enemy… and at the moment, the other members of KND are caught up… how would you react?  How would you stop the enemy?"  Numbuh One waited as he watched.  Ebele thought a moment, this past week he'd been through rigorous training and tests, and this was his final test.  He had passed with flying colors, and would be inducted as Numbuh Zero-Five as soon as they were done.  

In the past week, he was also built a bunk in Numbuh Five's area… fought, trained, and worked her rear-end off to obtain what he'd be dreaming of, a spot on the new KND team… he only hoped he'd make good with the others members once they had arrived as well.  This week he was told, they would be traveling to Australia, as Numbuh Four was ready to gather his replacement.  Grinning, Numbuh Four approached Ebele.  "Come git a lickin'."  His famous phrase as Ebele shared in the grin. 

"Different answers to that, Numbuh One.  For example… if they were fighting as well, I'd simply join in…"  Ebele leapt at Numbuh Four, tackling him and pinning him down, face first.  Numbuh One smirked, liking what he saw.  "And then if the enemy was holding one or more captive… I'd need to make them release them…"  And then he'd put Numbuh Four in a full nelson.  Numbuh Four released his fists and struggled.  "…and not to mention kick his butt on principal."  Ebele added, lifting Numbuh Four up and tossing him through the KND Clubhouse wall.  Numbuh Four was lucky enough to land on a balcony just below.  

"Excellent answers, very impressive, Ebele."  Numbuh One nodded, walking over to the broken wood and looked out.  "Numbuh Four, you all right?"  Numbuh Four smirked and nodded.  "Bonza job there, Ebele.  You're a winner in my book."  He made a thumbs up.  "And I'm fine there, Numbuh One."  He'd then run off to get back up there.  Numbuh One smirked as well, turning to the rest of them.  Numbuh Four returned just in time for Numbuh One to announce what he wanted to say.

"I hereby induct Ebele Olujimi, as Numbuh Zero-Five of the KND.  When it comes time for us to leave, he will replace Numbuh Five, and then he shall become Numbuh Five.  Welcome to the KND, Ebele."  Numbuh One held out his hand to shake Ebele's hand, as the other kids cheered.  "HOORAY FOR EBELE!"  Everyone shouted as Ebele shook Numbuh One's hand, then everyone else's.  "I'm proud to be a KND.  And thank you all for believing in me, especially you Numbuh Five, who took the chance and time to find me."  Ebele smiled, as did the others.

"On to business, Numbuh Four has come to me with his decision, and we're Australia bound."  Once again, the information would come up on the screens.  "Right then, this here's Leky Vasso… she's nine… she's one bonza choice.  I know she don't look as hard as I do… but let me tell you, looks can be deceiving…  she's got a massive family, and she's plenty strong… hope she'll be a good match to me, and hope you will get along, Numbuh Zero-Five."  Numbuh Four looked to the screen.  

"Numbuh Two, prepare for voyage… Numbuhs Five and Zero-Five… man the shooting bays, Numbuh Three, I want your decision by the end of the week, so get on it… and Numbuh Four ready yourself for snatch and removal."  Numbuh One sat back down in his Captain's chair as everyone went to work.  As everything was set up for voyage,  Numbuh Two made a grab for his drink and took some gulps.  "This is one of your better ideas, Numbuh One…"  "How's that, Numbuh Two?"  "Safer, much safer…"  Chuckling now.  "Oh, don't jinx it… what if Mega Mom or the Common Cold hear of this?  Not so safe then, are we?"  Hard gulp.  "My mistake…"  And he went back to flying the vessel.

"Nigey has us in good hands… and with Ebele here, we're sure to have smooth sailin'."  Numbuh Five assured Numbuh Two, who smiled wanly.  Numbuh Three hugged one of her many random Rainbow Monkey stuffed toys.  "Chunky~"  She somewhat sang, giggling, and then as she was watched by Numbuh One, she dashed to the computer and continued her search.  Numbuh Four cleared his throat.  "Hoagie, get a signal on our friend Leky… would ya?"  He put on a parachute pack as he asked.  "Sure thing, done and done."  Numbuh Two locked in the coordinates.  Numbuh Four looked at the screen, nodding.  "Stop the vessel."  And the vessel was stopped.  "I'll see ya in a bit…"  Numbuh Four signaled as he dove out the cargo hold.  The parachute opened and out of the back you could see a giant black "4" against a orange background.  

"Leky Vasso, for the final and last time… if I hear you pickin' fights once more, I'm shippin' you off to boardin' school."  The stern tone of Leky's father billowed to Numbuh Four's ears as he landed nearby.  He took off his parachute and darted in her direction,  Back on the vessel, Numbuh One motioned to Numbuh Zero-Five and Five.  "Ready the folding ladder, and keep and eye out for him."  They both nodded, each holding a end and dropping it… watching as it nearly touched the ground.  Numbuh Four watched as Leky wandered angrily outside and began to walk away from her house.  

"Gotcha!"  Numbuh Four cried as he grabbed her and tossed her towards the ladder.  Leky gasped, but grabbed hold of the ladder.  Her red hair now a mess.  She adjusted her glasses, and looked down, watching at the one who caught her also climbed up as well.  "Climb, Leky, climb."  Numbuh Four shouted as Leky just stared at him.  Looking up and then down again, she took a moment, but then decided a better idea was to jump back off.  Just as she did so, Numbuh Four grabbed her by her collar, and threw her up the rest of the way… with a scream, she landed on Numbuh One.  Numbuh Four quickly climbed back in, and shut the cargo hold.  "Let's git out of here."  Numbuh Four said as Numbuh One sat up, rubbing his head.  Numbuh Two headed for home once again. 


	4. Numbuh 03

February 28, 2004

"O.P.E.R.A.T.I.V.E."

Chapter Four: Numbuh 03

Writing Operative: Kelly Min

[ kmoule@poetic.com ]

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door is not mine, you know that, right?  Good. ^_^ The only characters that belong to myself are the ones created here, and never aforementioned otherwise (Ebele Olujimi, Leky Vasso).

Author's Note:  ~cackles!~  Can you believe Wally?  Sounds like something he'd do… well, so far, I personally think I've done a bang-up job… and don't you worry, there's going to be some trouble later on… ~nods~  …I don't plan for all of this to be so easy.  Nothing ever really is.  ~puts on her sunglasses, which makes her look like the girl from Daft Punk (they're pink and rimless)~  Get ready for another operation, and remember, you're either in or you're old.  ~grins~

"I commend your efforts there, Numbuh Four… but I really do insist that you at least tell your replacement of the plans ahead, before doing anything else…"  Numbuh One said, looking to the angered Leky.  Clearing his throat, Ebele approached.  "Hey there, my name's Ebele… have you ever heard of the KND?"  Leky blinked, the scowl leaving her face.  "I've heard, yeah… why?"  "Well, this is Numbuh One… Nigel Uno… Hoagie P. Gillian Jr… Numbuh Two… um, Kiku aka Numbuh Three is… doing something, Numbuh Four is Wally… and Numbuh Five is Abby, and I'm Numbuh Zero-Five."  "Zero-Five?"  "You got it, I'm Numbuh Five's replacement."  "What?"  "In a year, these guys are going to be too old for KND, so they're selecting replacements, they're going to train them and work with them… and then when they leave, we become their former Numbuh."  "So…?"  "Numbuh Four here, has selected you as his replacement, that's why you're here."  Leky looked to Numbuh Four, who just nodded.  

"Wacko!"  Leky exclaimed.  "Well done there, Numbuh Zero-Five.  Numbuh Four, you may commence with training.  Has anyone seen Numbuh Three?"  Numbuh One looked around.  "Beats me, but then again, you know how she is."  Numbuh Five said.  Numbuh Four and Leky walked off.  Numbuh Two was munching on a sandwich as he listened.  "I'll go try and find her…"  Numbuh One said and walked off, Numbuh Two chuckled and leaned back to relax.  Numbuh Five grabbed a couple of sodas and gave one to Ebele, and then opened hers.  "Numbuh Three!"  He called down the corridors.  He could hear muffled sounds, but dismissed that for Numbuh Four and Leky.  "Kiku!"  He even called, not really knowing if she'd answer to that, unless she was at home.  As he walked some more, the muffled voices got clearer… he realized he must be near Numbuh Three's room… because the voices were female.  And more than one.  "Numbuh Three!"  He finally called as he walked inside.

Blinking, he spotted them both having a tea party… but, it wasn't another Numbuh there… it was a stranger.  And they were singing.  "Ich ni san shi~ I can count to four~ Ich ni san shi~ sing it once more~ Ich ni san shi!"  Numbuh Three would giggle.  Numbuh One noticed that she was similar to Numbuh Three, she had her long black hair in ponytails.  She was wearing a jade green dress with ruffles, white knee socks, and simple black mary janes.  She had to be around nine or ten.  "Numbuh Three… what are you doing?"  "Oh!  _Konobanwa_, Number One… just doing my job."  "Come again?"  "This is Iyori Airi, Airi-chan, this is Uno Nigel-kun…"  "_Hajimaste_."  Airi would bow respectfully.  Numbuh One scratched his bald head.  "Numbuh Three, elaborate."

"Well, you told me it was time to find my replacement… and so we're having a tea party."  Numbuh Three beamed.  "Nigel-kun no want Airi-chan on team?"  Numbuh One blinked.  "She is your replacement, you mean?"  "_Hai_.  Her name is Airi Iyori.  She's nine years old… and she's from Japan, isn't she cute?  She loves Rainbow Monkeys almost as much as I do!"  Numbuh One sighed.  "Well I'm glad she's your replacement, otherwise, I'd need to seriously reprimand you for bring a stranger here."  Numbuh Three giggled.  "But she no stranger, you know her name!"  Airi giggled too.  Numbuh One threw up his hands in frustration.  Sometimes this girl was too much.  "Airi, is it?"  A nod of her head.  "This tea party will have to stop, you both will need to come with me."  Numbuh One motioned for them to follow, putting down their cups, they bowed to one another, and ran after Numbuh One.

"Everyone, your attention please."  Numbuh One announced, they all stopped what they were doing and turned.  "This is Airi Iyori, my replacement."  Numbuh Three said as they approached.     


End file.
